


School Of Wolves

by BrenV06



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M, Malec Week, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Smut, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenV06/pseuds/BrenV06
Summary: Magnus Bane uno de Los mejores profesores del colegio Dangerous Lake, a las afueras de inglaterra en la ciudad de Enclosed Wolf.Alexander Lightwood un pequeño lobo expulsado de Su manada, que solo busca amor y protección.¿Podrá Alec encontrar el amor y la protección en Magnus?¿Magnus podrá cambiar Esta forma podrida de actuar que tiene, por el pequeño Alec?¿Lograrán Estos dos lobos omega y Alfa, alcanzar la felicidad, sin que Los obstáculos arruinen su camino?⚠️Advertencias⚠️• Si eres homofobico o no toleras la relación Hombre-Hombre(Gay-Homosexual) Es mejor que te retires, Esta novela no Es para ti.• Si no te gusta Malec o no eres fan de ShadowHunters, tampoco Es para ti... Esto Es 100% Malec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 7





	1. Sinopsis

Magnus Bane es uno de los mejores profesores del colegio "Dangerous Lake", a las afueras de Inglaterra, en la ciudad de "enclosed wolf".

Magnus es considerado el lobo más peligroso y frio de todo enclosedwolf, pero es solo según lo que se rumorea por dicha ciudad, pues nadie NUNCA, lo ha visto enojado, todos cada vez que Magnus quiere algo, lo consigue sin esfuerzo alguno, pues su penetrante Mirada puede congelar de miedo a cualquiera.

Él es uno de los lobos alfas más poderosos, que han podido existir, nada es importante para él, nada logra cautivarlo y nada él puede querer, más que, las hermosas lobas que caen a sus pies o el poder que posee al saber que solo con chasquear sus dedos consigue todo lo que desea.

Nada era importante para Magnus, hasta que un día, iba caminado por un callejón, y encontró a un lindo y pequeño lobo, que por lo que se veía fue "expulsado" de su manada, y por lo que decía el pequeño lobo, fue expulsado por ser "raro", pero nada es esta ciudad es normal

¿O sí?


	2. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzo de como Magnus se volvió un Lobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier objeción que tengan... Me lo pueden decir. 
> 
> Brandy💜

1765 (Reino unido, Londres)

Se escuchaban unos fuertes aullidos desde las afueras de la pequeña cabaña, es algo raro, pues no es usual que los lobos empiecen a aullar. Pero... Aun no es luna llena y eso desconcertó a Magnus, este se asomó por la ventada y por esta pudo ver como una manda de lobos se encontraba rodeando su casa, se acercó un poco más y pudo ver como la loba "Alfa" de los alfa, le indicaba a la pequeña manada de lobos, como debían aullar para que fueran escuchados por Magnus. El moreno no le tomo importancia a lo que estaban haciendo los lobos y continuo con sus actividades anteriores, pero en cuestión de segundo su casa estaba rodeada de lobos, todos estos con deseos de venirse encima de él, era algo bastante obvio y evidente, volteo su mirada hacia la puerta y vio como esta fue desencajada de su lugar y tirada varios metros lejos.

-¿Que quieren de mi?-. 

El lobo que parecía el que tenía más experiencia se acercó a Magnus, para luego ladrarle, pero lo más curioso es que el logro entender al lobo y empezó una conversación con él. 

"Nada de lo que tú no quieras" Respondió el lobo, cuando Magnus le pregunto que quiera de él.

¿Como que nada que yo no quiera? Yo no quiero que estén cerca de mí, quiero que se vayan-.

"Me temo mi querido Magnus que eso no pasara... Chicos a él"

Y esa noche al equipo de los alfas fue agregado un miembro más, sin saber que quizás esto no les traería del todo dicha...

Regla:

"Ningún lobo alfa tiene permitido juntarse, enamorarse o aparearse con un lobo omega, a menos que estos sean aceptados y vigilados por el consejo. Si uno de dichos lobos o en cualquier caso ambos, pertenecen al consejo, deberán ir a la corte real y si estos no son aprobados y siguen juntos, serán asesinados o uno de ellos será asesinado inmediatamente"

Leyenda: 

Dice la leyenda

"Que uno de los humanos más raros y especiales de todo el mundo será convertido, para así con el paso del tiempo convertirse en uno de los lobos más poderosos y respetable.

Pero que llegara a su vida un lobo que no es de su raza ni un beta, si no un omega, la raza prohibida para los alfas.

Estos dos lobos quedaran enamorados inmediatamente, pero una sorpresa los espera más adelante.

Esa sorpresa causara una gran pelea entre los lobos y solos los aliados de dicho lobos estarán dispuestos a pelear con ellos..."


	3. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa... Cómo están? Espero que bien. 
> 
> Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, la verdad me ha gustado mucho escribir esta novela, es algo un poco diferente a lo usual, espero que a ustedes les guste leerla tanto, como a mí me gusta escribirla.
> 
> Brandy❤

2015 (Reino Unido, Londres)

POV Alec:

Iba caminando por la secundaria, realmente me molesta el hecho de tener que levantarme temprano. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, es algo que debo hacer para "poder llegar lejos" según mis padres.

Sé que puedo llegar sin necesidad de ir a la escuela, después de todo soy un omega. Mi omega y yo somos los suficientemente responsables y competentes para poder valernos por nosotros mismo. Aunque a veces pienso que mis padres no saben eso, ellos solo esperan que yo estudie y termine la preparatoria, que conquiste a un beta súper poderoso y que viva como si fuera el sirviente de dicho estúpido, pero el detalle es que yo hice todo lo contrario, nunca me he enamorado de un beta y eso es muy malo, pues siempre me han atraído los alfas y ellos son la raza prohibida para los omegas. Y hoy les contare porque.

Opening the Past... 1970 Doncaster.

POV Daniel:

Estaba cargando a Dylan entre mis brazos mientras éramos perseguidos por los otros lobos, me dolió mucho dejar Ryan, pero el insistió, me siento la persona más desgraciada del planeta por dejar al amor de mi vida y además, dejar a mi hijo sin su otro padre... Pero... El insistió en que lo dejará, que me fuera, que nos salvaramos yo y mi hijo... Pero... ya no puedo más, mis patas no me dan para mas además soy solo un simple omega, no puedo hacer mucho por mí, pero por mi hijo si, por el haré esto.

Llegue hasta una pequeña y acogedora cabaña, toque la puerta, mire a todos lados y no había rastros de mis perseguidores, al parecer los había perdido de vista, por ahora. Abrió la puerta una señora que no pasaba de los 35 años.

-Hola joven, ¿Que desea?-

-Hola, por lo que veo es usted una beta-

-Si lo soy-

-¿Tiene esposo?-

-Sí, tengo uno, ¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio?-

-Hasta donde tengo entendido los betas no pueden tener hijos, a diferencia de nosotros los omegas, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, está en lo cierto joven, pero creo que eso se lo pueden enseñar en la escuela, no tiene que venir a preguntarlo aquí, aunque no me moletas responder tus dudas, ese tema me pone un poco mal ¿Sabias?-

-Sí, lo siento, no era mi intención que lo tomara de esa forma. Yo soy Daniel Adavias y este pequeño es mi hijo, solo tiene 7 meses de nacido, necesito que usted y su familia lo tengan-

-¿Qué? Niño no sé porque lo tuviste, aunque estas marcado lo que quiere decir que tienes pareja-

-Sí, la tengo señora, su nombre es Ryan Malcarmel, el problema aquí es que necesito que ustedes se queden con él bebe y me prometan que nada le va a pasar-

-Pero si ustedes quieren al bebe, ¿Porque lo regalan?-

-Es un bebe diferente, como usted sabe cuándo un bebe nace de un alfa y un omega, es usual que él bebe sea alfa u omega y en raros casos si tiene descendientes salen betas, pero hay un 5% de que los bebes salgan mitad alfas/mitad omegas y eso es algo muy malo, porque dicho bebe será demasiado fuerte y para mala suerte de nosotros, mi omega cuando se junta con un alfa, es decir, tienen relaciones, pueden procrear este tipo de bebe. Este bebe es ese tipo de bebe. Por eso queremos darlo, porque nos están persiguiendo y nos mataran a mi novio, al bebe y a mí. No tiene de que preocuparse, porque la vallan a matar a usted y a su familia, porque por el olor solo viven usted y su esposo aquí y su esposo es un alfa, ¿O me equivoco?- Ella negó- Este tipo de bebes tienen la ventaja de que cuando pasan mucho tiempo con un omega, adquiere su olor de omega y pasa lo mismo con un alfa, lo que tiene que cuidar es que no pase tiempos iguales con un alfa y un omega, como lo éramos mi pareja y yo, porque él bebe adquiere su olor natural que es un poco de los dos y eso podría atraer atención, pero como su esposo es un alfa y usted es una beta, el solo adquiere su olor como un pequeño alfa nada más. Lo dejo es sus manos es hora de irme-

Puse al bebe en las manos de la señora, luego lo mire y deje un beso en su pequeña frente, para luego susúrrale un "Bebe a pesar de todo tu papa y yo te amamos, solo espero que no nos odies por esto" deje otro beso en la frente de mi bebe y luego voltee a ver a la señora.

-Le hemos puesto por nombre Dylan, no sé si quiera dejárselo, está en sus manos contarle esto que paso o no, pero gracias como quiera-

Me despedí de la señora y me fui por donde vine.

Narradora:

Ese mismo día luego de que anocheció Ryan sintió una señal muy rara pero supo que significaba que su hijo estaba a salvo, pero lo raro fue que no recibió la señal de Daniel, pero solo susurro "Dani solo espero que estés bien y si no lo estas, se que hice todo lo posible por salvarte a ti y a mi hijo" Fue ahí cuando Ryan dejo de batallar con lo inevitable y se dejo llevar, así dejando que los demás lobos lo devoraran.

Minutos después de ese horrible suceso Dani recibió la señal de Ryan, sintió como la mordida en su cuello le escocia demasiado, aparte de que se empezó a sentir muy débil, como si de repente perdiera todas sus fuerzas y ahí supo que el amor de su vida ya no se encontraba con él, en el cielo paso como una señal que decía TE AMO supo que venía de parte de Ryan, Dani solo se dio por vencido y se dejo atrapar, para luego ser matado inmediatamente.

Esa misma noche el pequeño Dylan no dejaba de llorar, cosa que estaba desesperando a la beta, ya lo había acurrucado, le había dando de comer y había hecho de todo para que se calmara. Ya le había explicado todo a su esposo y este acepto con un poco de pena por el chico de 16 años que trajo al bebe.

-Amor, él bebe tiene un aura de tristeza inmensa que lo rodea, lo que quiere decir que ya sus padres no están con él, cuando a un lobo lo rodea una tristeza tan grande, es porque su pareja de vida ha muerto o ambos padres lo han hecho, me siento muy mal por ellos, pero lo mejor es sacar a este bebe adelante, por la memoria de sus padres-Le dijo el alfa a su beta-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Susurro ella-.

<>

2015 (Del mismo lugar)

POV Alec:

Luego de ese suceso todas las relaciones de alfas y omegas fueron prohibidas, es decir, le prohibieron estar juntas dichas dos razas. Ese pequeño bebe era mi tátara-abuelo, el cual nunca llegue a conocer, pues el al ser mitad omega, mitad alfa, se casó con un alfa a escondida de la sociedad y al tener al bebe el murió. Mi padre es un alfa y mi madre una omega, pero ellos fueron casado por obligación, para que la empresa de mi madre y la de mi padre se unieran, para suerte de ellos y mía yo no salí mitad omega/mitad alfa, ni ninguno de mis otros tres hermanos, los cuales son dos alfas y un omega, al igual que yo. Pero como soy gay y un descendiente alejado de Daniel es posible que mi bebe salga mitad omega/mitad alfa, aunque no es seguro, mis padres se han encargado de que yo tenga solo pretendientes betas, solo me permiten tener amigos alfas, sus nombres son Clary y Simón. Clary es un año menor que yo y Simón es 2 años mayor.

A veces pienso en que mis amigos son más locos que yo, Clary es una chica que vive de la vida fácil, en todo el sentido de la palabra y Simón es un chico demasiado recto y tímido, Clary constantemente trata de conseguirnos pareja a Simón y a mí. Mi castaño amigo se la pasa recriminando a Clary de que es una chica muy fácil, que tiene que cambiar, que no va a llegar a nada así, que no va a conseguir al hombre o mujer de su vida, que va a andar en la boca de todos y que nadie la va a tomar en serio, que nunca conseguirá su pareja destinada o la persona que quiera en serio de esa forma. Hay veces en las que la hace llorar y lo tengo que frenar para que no se pase, pues Clary es una tonta y muy promiscua de vez en cuando, pero sigue siendo muy buena, inocente y adorable, además es una amiga excepcional al igual que Simón, pero nuestras diferencias chocan a veces y eso nos crea peleas entre nosotros, pero esas peleas lo más que pueden durar son una hora como máximo, aunque hubo una excepción que duramos un día entero sin hablarnos, pero fue por una estupidez que ni siquiera la recuerdo. Pero así es mi vida, padres que no me dejan tener la relación con la persona que me dé la gana, sociedad que me prohíbe tener algún vínculo amoroso con la raza que por más que la evite me atrae a toda costa, los alfas son prohibido para los omegas como los omegas son prohibidos para los alfas, pero hay veces que tengo horribles sueños, como que me escondo, como atrapan a Simón y se lo llevan, yo con un bebe en brazos, pero el más extraño de todos es donde veo un lobo, alfa para ser más específicos, ese lobo me mira con ojos de amor, tiene un lindo pelaje, castaño, pero lo más curioso es que el lobo se ve mucho mayor que yo, bueno no tanto, pero si unos 6 o 7 años más, y eso me asusta de vez en cuando, pero luego vuelvo mi mirada a él y todo se me olvida como si él tuviera un tipo de poder de hipnosis sobre mi persona, eso también me asusta porque y si ¿Ese lobo es real? Si lo llego a conocer estaré realmente jodido hasta el fondo, lo sé...


End file.
